Compromiso
by TheSacredArcher
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Posible Lemon STATUS: En Proceso [AU] "...El amor siempre va sin razón y fue así que llegó a mi corazón". C-O-M-P-R-O-M-I-S-O ¿Cómo una palabra formada por tan solo 10 letras era capaz de crear tantos problemas? ¡Maldita sea, no me pueden obligar! ...Esperen ¿Tú?.
1. ¿Mala Suerte?

_**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama del fic sí es de mi autoría, sin embargo, fue desarrollada sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Advertencia:** Este capítulo no tiene contenido erótico, tranquilidad, ya llegará xD_

 _Palabras: 1009_

* * *

 **¿MALA SUERTE?**

 **Nuestro futuro así de impredecible es, ¿Quién está del otro lado de nuestro hilo rojo del destino?**

 **Compromiso:**

 **1.-** Obligación contraída por una persona que se compromete o es comprometida a algo.

 **2.-** Acuerdo formal al que llegan dos o más partes tras hacer ciertas concesiones cada una de ellas.

¿Cómo una palabra formada por tan solo 10 letras era capaz de crear tantos problemas?

¿Cómo es posible que encierre un significado tan decisivo en la vida de una o varias personas?

* * *

 _Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo destino y ojalá un nuevo futuro. Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos de nuestro pasado se van alejando, dando lugar a los momentos que creamos en el presente y las consecuencias que crean dichos momentos para nuestro futuro._

* * *

Luego de una fastidiosa mudanza, intentando adaptarse al área en donde a partir de ahora viviría, un joven de platinada y larga cabellera caminaba sin rumbo fijo por una estrecha calle en busca de algo en que entretenerse y distraer sus ahora fatídicos pensamientos. ¿El motivo? Su medio hermano mayor acababa de informarle el porqué del viaje, la mudanza y tanto jaleo. La razón era simple: su inminente compromiso con una jovencita que jamás en su vida había visto y que su padre sin pensar en su opinión, convenientemente había pactado desde su nacimiento con el padre de la aludida. Que nadie le haya consultado su opinión hacía que le hierva la sangre, pero bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Lo hecho, hecho está y él no podía romper con la palabra que su padre había dado, puesto que ahora ambos pactantes seguramente ya había traspasado la rueda de la reencarnación.

Su padre poseía dos estilos de vida, por así llamarlo, por un lado era el dueño de un prestigioso buffet de abogados el cual con mucho esfuerzo había forjado, sin embargo como parte de su legado familiar había recibido un templo en el cual se practicaba y enseñaba el kendo de forma cultural puesto que su familia había sido muy tradicional.

¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con su situación actual? Su hermano había dedicado su vida a la abogacía como su padre, por consiguiente había sido delegado para administrar el buffet, por otro lado al nacer él, su padre lo había incentivado a inclinarse por la parte atlética de la familia, dándole una gran pasión por la práctica del deportes, entre ellos, el kendo, artes marciales y atletismo desde una muy temprana edad.

El trato era simple, él al ser el menor y por no decir el bastardo de la familia no tenía derecho de recibir la empresa principal de su padre por supuestas cuestiones morales, porque claro, su padre tenía que dejar de lado a su esposa Irasue, la madre de su medio hermano Sesshomaru para irse con su madre, Izayoi y poco tiempo después concebirlo a él. Sin embargo su padre no quería dejarlo desamparado y en nombre del gran amor que le había profesado a su madre había dejado el templo para él.

Según tenía entendido, su padre tenía un gran amigo de la infancia, que era heredero de un templo histórico en donde se daban clases de arquería; convenientemente aquel hombre había tenido una hija, su primogénita y como era lo normal según las costumbres, los herederos primogénitos que habían nacido dentro de un matrimonio, sean estos hombres o mujeres, recibirían la principal empresa del que había sido su padre, es decir, la muchachita en cuestión era la heredera de aquel templo.

Sin embargo al ver que las costumbres culturales se estaban perdiendo por la era moderna y al notar que ambos templos consecuentemente se verían afectados con el tiempo, dichos amigos llegaron al acuerdo de que para fortalecer los lazos culturales de ambas prácticas, tanto el kendo como la arquería unirían sus legados a través de sus hijos, trayendo de nuevo las antiguas costumbres samuráis en donde mientras el hombre era el que manejaba la katana, la mujer era la especializada en el arte del manejo del arco, la alabarda o la lanza.

En resumidas cuentas, él tenía la palabra kendo dibujada en su rostro mientras la chiquilla que era su ahora prometida tenía dibujada la palabra arquería en el suyo.

\- Maldita sea – Bufó con muy mal humor sentándose en el bordillo de la jardinera de un parque al que sus pies lo habían llevado.

Su teléfono sonó insistentemente dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Miró en dirección a donde se encontraba dicho aparato, pero no tenía la más mínima gana de contestar, observó hacia el horizonte y al notar que estaba por obscurecer decidió atender, puesto que no quería que su "adorado" hermano se infartara creyéndolo que él había huido cobardemente.

\- ¿…Que quieres? – Contestó murmurando entre dientes, no estaba de humor para sermones.

Esperó un momento por algún sonido del otro lado de la línea y solo alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- InuYasha, regresa a casa ahora ….Por favor… - El hombre del otro lado de la línea sabía que nada ganaría regañándolo, no volvería y él no podía permitir que los planes de su padre se fueran por el piso, no después de los arreglos que él convenientemente había hecho.

InuYasha solo se limitó a mirar el atardecer en silencio. ¿Su hermano acababa de pedirle algo y había dicho "Por favor"? Jah! Eso era nuevo.

\- Ya voy – Murmuró luego de un largo suspiro.

\- Bien, te espero – Dijeron del otro lado de la línea y cortaron.

El platinado dio una última mirada al atardecer, era hermoso, jamás se había fijado de ello. No pudo evitar sentirse extraño, quizás era alguna cursilería suya o algún bicho lo había picado, pero algo que deseaba muy profundamente en su corazón, cosa que jamás reconocería en público, era que él hubiera querido elegir a la persona que amaría el resto de su vida por sí mismo y no verse amarrado a una mujer que no amaba, como le había ocurrido justamente a su padre. Luego de un último suspiro emprendió camino a su casa.

* * *

¡Hola! :3

Yo aquí de nuevo publicando la única historia que sobrevivió luego de perder todos los datos de mi computadora x'D

¿Qué les parece este abreboca? Lo sé, lo sé, me van a decir ¿Y mi continuación de Cazadores y Presas?

¡Calma morenas! Está en proceso xD Mientras tanto échenle un ojo a este nuevo fic y me cuentan que les va pareciendo ;)

Agradezco enormemente a los lectores de mi primer fic publicado :D y más aún a aquellas personitas que se animaron a dejarme un rewiew ;)

Les chismeo que gané el tercer lugar en aquel sensualoso reto por el cual nació Cazadores y Presas y del que InuYasha casi me saca de la competencia (?) xD

Si quieren saber un poco del avance de sus fics favoritos escritos por mi, pueden visitar mi perfil :D

Cambio y fuera,

TheSacredArcher


	2. El Salvador

_**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama del fic sí es de mi autoría, sin embargo, fue desarrollada sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Advertencia:** Este capítulo no tiene contenido erótico, tranquilidad, ya llegará xD_

 _Palabras: 1571_

* * *

 **EL SALVADOR**

Luego de una larga conversación con su medio hermano este le había dado a entender que estaba preocupado por él y que debido a eso había investigado a su futura familia política. No le dio muchos detalles de la muchacha, sin embargo le aseguró que era una muchacha decente, simpática y muy hábil en su desempeño en la arquería debido a su gran entrenamiento. Al no recibir demasiados detalles no pudo evitar sospechar, ¿Quién le aseguraba que la chica en cuestión no sería un saco de músculos más parecida a un muchacho por tanto entrenamiento? ¿Poco delicada por la crianza que haya tenido? o que ¿Al menos fuera guapa? El pobre joven se sentía devastado, sin ánimos y no tenía muchas ganas de conocer a dicha fémina, es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque por el momento consideraba que era lo mejor.

Añadiéndole una raya más al tigre, para colmo, el día siguiente ingresaría al instituto del cual no sabía que había sido inscrito, y según le comentó su medio hermano, en aproximadamente 3 meses conocería a su prometida, quizás ése sería el viernes más fatídico de su vida.

\- ¡Feh! Maldición 1 / InuYasha 0 – Murmuró al entrar en su habitación y dejarse caer boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo blanco. Sin darse cuenta se dejó vencer por el sueño luego de tantas emociones juntas y fue presa de Morfeo.

Como tenía por costumbre madrugó a entrenar, no quería perder la costumbre que su padre le había impuesto desde pequeño a pesar de estar en perfecta forma para su edad. Practicó por aproximadamente una hora hasta que sintió que fue suficiente y se metió en su baño. Dejó que lentamente el agua cayera por su cuerpo liberando sus músculos de la tensión del entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta intentó inútilmente imaginarse a su prometida mientras estaba bajo la caída de agua, ¿Tendría los ojos verdes, azules, cafés? ¿Cómo sería su sonrisa? La incertidumbre le causó una ola de disgusto haciendo que terminara su baño de inmediato. No quería pensar en ella por ahora.

Luego de vestirse con el que sería su uniforme, se sentó en la mesa a devorar un plato de frutas en lo que su hermano bajaba para indicarle en donde diablos era que quedaba el instituto. Éste le pasó la ubicación mediante su celular y le indicó las posibles rutas que debía tomar y las rutas de metro que debía usar.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el chico se ubicó, tomo el metro que debía y llegó con media hora de anticipación a la que sería su escuela desde ahora. Caminó por el patio del mismo mirando los alrededores, y observó un gran y seguramente viejo árbol sagrado que allí había; sonrió de medio lado, él estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de paisajes.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a aquel árbol y de un hábil salto llegó a una rama no muy alta pero desde la cual no sería detectado, se sentó a esperar que pase el tiempo hasta poder hacerse presente en su salón de clases.

Como una costumbre suya cerró los ojos para simplemente mezclarse con al ambiente, desarrollar sus sentidos y familiarizarse con los sonidos del lugar como su padre le había enseñado. Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de que escuchara unos pasos que se aproximaban, alguien seguramente iba a molestarlo o quizás simplemente pasaría por ahí, dudó mucho que llegasen a verlo y sonrió levemente ante tal hecho mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su nuevo visitante.

* * *

Aquella mañana había sido como cualquier otra, una muchacha de larga y sedosa cabellera azabache caminaba los pocos metros que la separaban del instituto al que asistía, su mente iba perdida en los acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido el día anterior al salir de la escuela; como poniéndose de acuerdo, dos chicos de su clase le habían declarado su amor dejándola algo atontada. Ambos habían sido muy dulces y románticos, sin embargo no estaba muy segura si aceptaría a alguno de los dos puesto que su sueño era poder realmente conocer a alguien que hiciera que su corazón latiera de manera descontrolada con tan solo verlo, quería conocer aquello que llaman un amor de verdad y que además, sería su primer amor.

Por un lado tenía a Hoyo, era un estudiante y chico modelo, muy educado, amable y eternamente preocupado por el bienestar de ella. Lo conocía desde que ingresó en la secundaria, pero jamás lo había visto de una manera diferente hasta ahora por más atenciones que éste le brindara.

Por el otro lado estaba Kōga, un chico de pinta rebelde, impulsivo y extrovertido que no teme mostrar sus sentimientos por ella a tal punto de haberlo gritado frente a todos sus compañeros. A este muchacho lo conocía desde hace un año, cuando ingresó a primer año de preparatoria y desde el comienzo el parecía interesado por ella.

La chica sospechaba que la declaración de Hoyo se debiera a que Kōga se le había adelantado, sin embargo le pareció un lindo detalle que él intente luchar por su amor de aquella manera.

\- Vaya lío – Murmuró la muchacha dejando ir el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

Camino despacio a donde fuera que sus pies la llevaran, ya había entrado al instituto hace unos minutos atrás así que podía sentirse tranquila y debía esperar solamente a que el timbre sonara. Comprobó la hora en su reloj, faltaban 27 minutos para que el timbre diera su anuncio del inicio de clases en ese nuevo día, aún había tiempo.

\- ¿Kōga o Hoyo? ¿Kōga o Hoyo? ¿Kōga o Hoyo? – Pensaba una y otra vez.

Se detuvo unos instantes frente a una fuente en donde los estudiantes suelen tirar monedas para pedir deseos que estaba escondida en medio de unos de los patios del instituto. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Miró la fuente con detenimiento por un momento, aventuró una de sus manos a su bolsillo y sacó una moneda. Se puso de espaldas a la fuente y con una media sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios tomó una decisión por el momento, la fuente la ayudaría.

– Deseo conocer al amor de mi vida o al menos tomar la mejor decisión – Pensó y lanzó la moneda hacia atrás para que cayera dentro de la fuente. Suspiró, sus cabellos se ondearon en el aire de forma curiosa por una brisa que pasó por el lugar, sonrió nuevamente y siguió su camino sin voltear a ver el lugar por una última vez.

Luego de un momento le pareció que ya estaba segura de algo, quizás la fuente le había ayudado y se sintió algo más aliviada.

\- Kōga – Susurró de forma anhelante mientras una sonrisa imperceptible cruzaba por sus labios.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó un montículo de tierra que se hallaba frente a ella muy cerca del árbol sagrado del instituto, tropezó y cerró los ojos ante su inminente caída que jamás ocurrió.

\- ¡Rayos! – Escuchó una voz varonil que se quejaba luego de escuchar una tela rasgándose.

Alguien la sujetaba de la cintura mientras ella sin intención alguna se había abrazado con fuerza por el cuello al sentir un soporte por el cual no caería. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro, observando a su salvador. Levemente se sonrojó ante su visión; un par de grandes ojos color ámbar la observaban muy de cerca ¿eran naturales?, una larga cabellera plateada cubría los hombros del chico, miró sus labios y eran tan perfectos que tuvo deseos de poder delinearlos con las yemas de sus dedos, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, el parecía estar perdido en el chocolate de los suyos, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la expresión del chico cambió de inmediato luego de que un muy leve sonrojo adornara sus mejillas.

\- Yo… gra-gracias… - Murmuró la muchacha aun en brazos del peliplateado.

\- ¡Feh! No fue nada… - La sonrisa de medio lado y voz ronca del muchacho hicieron que a la azabache se le erizara la piel, la cercanía de ambos era demasiada. Jamás había estado en una situación similar con ningún chico.

\- Este… - Suavemente soltó el cuello del chico y dejó descansar sus brazos en el pecho del mismo mientras desviaba la mirada, no soportaba ver ese par de ojos dorados por más tiempo, ¡sentía que se derretía! Su cuerpo se sentía de gelatina y él aún la sujetaba de la cintura; para rematarla, su rostro poco a poco comenzó a colorearse con más obviedad.

\- Serás torpe - Frunciendo levemente el ceño y soltando a la chica el peliplateado dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – El sonrojo que la chica poseía hasta ese momento fue desapareciendo y fue reemplazado por el enojo.

\- Tor-pe – La sonrisa burlona del chico la sacaría de quicio, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué era más divertido que ver a una preciosura enojada?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de manera retadora, justo en ese momento una extraña brisa los rodeó haciendo que sus cabellos se ondearan en la misma dirección y una curiosa calidez se instaló en sus pechos. La chica luego de mirar con enojo al ojidorado dibujó poco a poco una sonrisa en sus labios hasta el punto de reír levemente dejando a un InuYasha consternado.

\- Es… la sonrisa más bella que he visto en mi vida – Pensó él con tristeza.

* * *

!Hola!

Mil disculpas la demora, pero el siguiente capítulo ya está acá :D

¿Qué les parece? Se aceptan sugerencias, peticiones y tomatazos xD

Agradezco infinitamente a la personita que le dio "follow" a mi historia :D

Sin más por el momento me despido :)

¡Cambio y fuera!

TheSacredArcher


End file.
